


Such inventive beings

by the_illuminated4



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Omega, Mental Anguish, Multi, Omega M'gann M'ozz, Pre-Blind Betrayal, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_illuminated4/pseuds/the_illuminated4
Summary: M'gann once again forgives the idiot Alpha.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/M'gann M'orzz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Such inventive beings

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for spelling mistakes, i'm brazilian and i had to translate into your english.

M’gann was not blind. She was not stupid, nor naive, nor very confident. No, the only thing wrong with M’gann was that she was in love. And in many ways, this was worse than all the other features combined.

Today was his fourth birthday. Always in mid-June. That meant hours of sunshine with slices of orange, followed by a world wrinkled with blackened peels. M’gann was sitting on the couch, watching evening shows, while loneliness carved pieces of herself that she thought would never come back.

_“Next week, I know, I know. I will remember this.”_

Kara said.

“ _I’ll get you something good, dear. What you want?”_

Kara had promised.

_“Where should we go? Anything for my one.,”_

Kara kisses like na angel. Fucks like a god. M’gann was a lucky omega to have attracted his attention long enough to make him calm down, if the definition of “calm down” was a little overblown. They had na apartment together. They shared a king-size bed, at least on the nights when Kara was worried about going home. Most important of all, M’gann was carrying a son, although Kara did not know it yet. M’gann was planning to tell him tonight. Now she is reconsidering.

M’gann pulled his legs up to his chest and pulled the sleeves of Kara’s sweatshirt over his hands. He placed his cheek on the arm of the sofa. Her eyes rolled back to look at the digital clock on the final table. 11:48.

M’gann shivered despite the thickness of the sweatshirt. Kara had better run home if she wanted to keep her promise. M’gann clung to hope with slippery fingers, certainty dripping from his skin like sweat, dripping down, absorbed on the carpet.

The clink of sliding locks woke M’gann some time later. She sat up and yawned, stretching her soft arms over her head. Somewhere in the foyer, the front door opened. They heard footsteps, followed by the rustle of a coat, probably being spilled by its owner.

M’gann narrowed his eyes. The clock said 00:23. She didn’t know why it made him want to fall apart until she couldn’t work anymore. The doctor told her that pregnancy would do funny things with her hormones.

Kara entered the room and stopped when she saw M’gann, alive and blinking.

“Hey. What are you still doing up? ” Kara’s voice was muffled, although there was no danger of waking anyone.

M’gann felt the heat creep across his cheeks as Kara’s scent wafted across the room. Familiar, authoritarian, a touch of spice and something else. Something sweet. M’gann’s stomach turned over like a pancake.

Where were you?”

“Working group, unfortunately. Some of my colleagues dragged me along too. ” Kara walked around the coffee table and now knelt on the cushion next to M’gann. “Are you alright?”

Kara’s fingers tangled in M’gann’s curly hair, the ends trailing gently along her scalp. M’gann closed his eyes and leaned into Kara’s warm palm. Kara was a good alpha, after all. Was he strong and protective and was it really fair to ask for more?

“I just missed you,” M’gann whispered, “That’s all.”

Her eyelids opened in time to see curiosity flash on Kara’s face. Followed by achievement.

“Oh shit,” Kara said. “I can’t believe I forgot.”

M’gann said nothing, just extended his arms for a hug. Kara hugged her easily, placing her chin at the shoulder joint of M’gann, smelling her neck, kissing her hair.

“I promise I will make it up to you. My princess, my M’gann. ”

“It doesn’t matter,” M’gann murmured. Just like on Valentine’s Day, as well as on M’gann’s birthday; as well as that revolting and invasive smell covering Kara’s skin like a film of goo, evidence of some omega that was definitely not her. There was only one thing that mattered now. “I love you very much.”

“I love you too.” Kara tightened her grip.

Damn pregnancy. Stupid, hot tears blurred M’gann’s vision. If she couldn’t hold them, she would drop them silently. Kara couldn’t have known she was upset. They would have a child, and that baby would have all the love she needed, from both parents. This should be a happy night, to break the news and full of happy tears.

Kara stroked her cheek with a smile. “Let’s go to sleep now, it’s past bedtime.”

With that, Kara lifted her off the couch. M’gann pinned his ankles to Kara back, clinging like a panda to a bamboo stem. Kara turned off the TV and adjusted his control under M’gann’s thighs. As M’gann was carried into the bedroom, each fall in Kara’s footsteps was yet another brick added to the weight of fear that M’gann felt.

Love was a powerful thing. But even M’gann was wondering how much longer it could make him keep lying to himself. Surrounded by the warmth of Kara’s arms, drunk with her perfume, M’gann waited forever.


End file.
